


Pain and Memory

by Novellity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Otala is Otabek's sister in this au btw, grab some Kleenex, ur gonna need it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellity/pseuds/Novellity
Summary: After losing his grandfather to a deadly illness, Yuri grows up to be selfish, and cruel. One day, for particularly no reason at all, Yuri declares war on the opposing kingdom. And, of course, both kingdoms go to war.Or a war au that my friends rped and are letting me make into a fanfiction. (Credit goes to one of my friends for the title, and credit goes to both for the idea!!)





	1. Chapter 1

They were coming. He knew they were.

Though he couldn't exactly pinpoint the actual time in which they would appear, Otabek made the assumption that it would not be too much of a wait.  
He stood in front of his many soldiers, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. So tight, in fact, his knuckles were white beneath the armor he wore. He sat mounted upon his most trusted and beloved horse- Ayzera- his eyes narrowed as he glared into the horizon, where the sun was just about to make it's descent. The sky possessed a pinkish orange hue, the clouds harboring a purplish tint.

It would be an absolutely breathtaking sight, if he and his soldiers were not prepared to engage in combat with the opposing kingdom.

"Your Majesty!"

Snapped out of whatever his thoughts were, Otabek swiveled his head towards one of his men, who was pointing towards the horizon he had just been looking towards. "Here they come!"  
Turning his attention back to where he was previously glancing at, the male's lips curled up into a slight smirk. Indeed, there they were, marching in perfect unison, the sun gleaming against their weapons.

"When I give the signal, you all attack."

The soldiers dipped their head in a respectful nod, Otabek watching with great intent as the opposing soldiers marched closer. Once they had come close enough, the Prince whipped out his sword, aiming it into the dusk.  
No words needed to be said after this, for his men charged at the enemies, the opponents doing the same once their leader had raised his own sword. Enemies clashed, swords clanging against eachother, weapons piercing armor.

Much blood was spilt on that day, and many lives were lost. However, it did not matter to either Prince.

What mattered was that one win the battle, and seize the other's kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio and Otabek face each other in battle for the very first time since the war's beginning.

Otabek scowled, slicing through enemy after enemy, a swell of triumph blooming within him each and every time his opponents released a shrill cry of pain, dropping to the ground in a heap.  
However, this triumph he felt was replaced with boiling rage when he witnessed one of his men fall, the wielder of the very sword that penetrated him belonging to none other than Yuri Plisetsky. The cause of this whole damn mess.

Growling, he readied his weapon, and charged towards his enemy. Unfortunately, Yuri seemed to expect this attack, and easily deflected Otabek's swing by thrusting his sword upwards, his eyes possessing a glint of pure and undisguised hatred.

The fight between these two men seemed to last forever, and only ended when Yuri dodged another swing of the sword, bringing the hilt of his own weapon upwards, smashing it into Otabek's skull.  
Sword dropping, the male collapsed to the ground, his world quickly going black. With a smirk, Yuri penetrated the soil with his weapon, leaning forth and, though he knew his enemy was unconscious, whispered to him: "I think you and I both know that you are going to lose this war. So, do yourself and your Kingdom a favor, and surrender."

Standing to his feet, and yanking his sword from the soil, Yuri stalked off, Otabek's men shouting for a retreat, a couple of them rushing to their ruler's side and plucking him from the ground.  
\---  
Otala sat nervously by her brother's bedside, playing with her hands in an anxious manner. After pestering the Nurse for information on the injury, she was told that while in battle with the King of the opposing Kingdom, he suffered a blow to the head. By who, Otala did not know, for the Nurse would tell her no more afterwards. And so, here she was, waiting for her brother to open his eyes.

Soon enough, he did. And when he released a groan, his eyes fluttering open, Otala lunged forward, her arms wrapped around him tightly. "Brother!" Otabek winced, the Nurse having to rush over and peel the girl away from her brother. "Your Highness, you mustn't jump on to your brother in such a manner. After all, he is injured. And any fooling around or jumping upon him might make the injuries worse."  
Digging her teeth into the flesh of her lower lip, Otala nodded apologetically. Once the Nurse had left the room, the young Princess turned her attention back to her brother.

Reaching over, she clasped his hand in hers, smiling faintly. "So, did you defeat them?" Otabek sighed softly, and replied with: "No. We did not." 

Otala's smile vanished. "Do you think you will be able to?"

This question caught the male off guard. "Of course I think so! What makes you ask such a thing?" The Princess lifted her shoulders in a shrug, looking away. "It is just... the Agape Kingdom is so strong and powerful.."

"As are we." Otabek squeezed his sister's hand tightly, smiling gently. "Otala, you've nothing to worry about; I will defeat them. Even if it costs me my life."


End file.
